Squall Leonhart vs Sol Badguy
Summary: Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII vs Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear. One Minute Melee It was bright out as the sun shined brightly within the forest area. The wind gently blew through the grassy fields, and the leaves from the trees. It was a fine day in the Eastern Wonderland. Although, what struck odd is that a man with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes, He is seen wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting red belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. The walking through the grassy area is the wielder of the blade, Lion-Heart, Squall Leonhart! ''' Squall looked around the area as he was puzzled by the area he was in. He didn't remember ever really coming to this place, but he's never above seeing beautiful places like this. The SeeD Mercenary made a soft, yet warm smile on his face as he walked through the grassy area. As he kept walking, Squall looked to notice a person was walking in his general direction, he raised a slight eyebrow as he starts to think he has seen him somewhere. The man walking in the SeeD Mercenary's general direction has brown hair and reddish-brown or golden eyes with slit pupils, wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along and white jeans. His headband bears the words 'Rock You', while his belt buckle has the word 'FREE'. His clothing attire contains a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left bicep. Known throughout the world as the Flame of Corruption, the Immortal Flame, '''Sol Badguy! Sol and Squall had made slight contact with each other as both males passed by each other. The SeeD Mercenary stopped in his tracks he started to realize who the man who walked passed him was. Squall materialized his gunblade, Lion Heart as he turned over towards the Immortal Flame. "Hey, are you Sol Badguy?" Words left the SeeD Mercenary as Sol stopped in his tracks. The Flame of Corruption sighed slightly as he turned around to face the man behind him. "Yeah I'm Sol Badguy, what's it to you?" Sol spoke out with somewhat of annoyance in the tone. Squall clenched the hilt of his gunblade tightly as he ran towards the Immortal Flame in a colossal burst of speed as he swung his blade downward. The Flame of Corruption let out an even more annoyance sigh as he brought his blade, Junkyard Dog MK III as he lifted it up in front of him. CLENG! Squall's gunblade made contain with Sol's blade as the Immortal Flame sighed as he went to overpower him, who he thought was gonna be easy to overpower...The Flame of Corruption made a hm? sound as he notice that he was not overpowering the SeeD Mercenary, nor is the he overpowering him. It was a stalemate of strength that both fighters attempting to overpowering each other. Dragon Ball FighterZ Soundtrack - Goku's Theme Both Sol and Squal clashed for a brief moment as they both could not overpower each other as both the SeeD Mercenary, and the Flame of Corruption pushed each other back. It was then that both Squall and Sol entered a fight between two beast. Heaven or Hell, Duel 1, Let's Rock!!! Who are you rooting for? Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees